1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to differentials, more particularly, a differential using face gears as a differential gear.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 11-182650 discloses a differential including a differential mechanism adopting a bevel gear. The bevel gear generates a limited-slip differential torque due to its gearing reaction forces.